1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a hard disks drive, and more particularly, to a shipping comb that is combined with a head stack assembly (HSA) to prevent damage of the HSA.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among data storage apparatuses used in computers, a hard disk drive (HDD) records/reproduces data on/from disks using magnetic heads. A head stack assembly (HSA) supports the magnetic heads to move above the disks and is installed in a base member of the HDD. The HSA is connected to a protecting member, that is, a shipping comb, which prevents the HSA from being damaged when the HSA is handled or mounted in the base member. FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional shipping comb 10 and a head stack assembly (HSA) 5 supported by the shipping comb 10.
Referring to FIG. 1, the shipping comb 10 includes suspension spacers 12 disposed between middle portions of suspensions 7 in the HSA 5, and end-tap spacers 14 inserted between end-taps 8 disposed at front ends of the suspensions 7. The suspension spacers 12 separate the middle portions of the suspensions 7 not to collide with each other. The end-tap spacers 14 separate the front ends of the suspensions 7 not to collide with each other. Since the shipping comb 10 includes the end-tap spacers 14, the collision of sliders 9 disposed at the front ends of the suspensions 7 can be prevented even when relatively large impact or vibration forces are applied to the HSA 5. Accordingly, the shipping comb 10 is useful especially when the HSA 5 is carried.
Additionally, HSAs 5 manufactured by automated manufacturing processes undergo physical standard measurement tests and electric function tests. The shipping comb 10 which is combined with the HSA 5 prevents the HSA 5 from being damaged during the measurement and electric function tests. However, the end-tap spacers 14 of the shipping comb 10 cover the sliders 9 mounted at the front ends of the suspensions 7 so that measurement and testing of the HSA 5 becomes difficult.
After a manufacturing process is complete, HDDs sequentially undergo a servo write, a function test, a burn-in test, and a final test. The HDDs are then are delivered to retailers. When an HDD fails to pass the sequential tests, defective portions of the HDD are replaced, and then the HDD is re-delivered to retailers, thereby reducing waste of resources. A process of replacing defective portions in a defective HDD is called re-work. When the HSA 5 is defective, the re-work of the HSA 5 becomes difficult due to the shipping comb 10. The end-tap spacers 14 of the shipping comb 10 cannot progress due to a ramp standing in the way of the end-tap spacer 14. Therefore, the shipping comb 10 cannot be combined with the HSA 5 which is mounted on a base member (not illustrated) of the HDD and supported by the ramp.
Therefore, the use of the shipping comb 10 is limited, and a shipping comb having an improved structure is needed.